My Side of the Story
by truth-passion-love
Summary: Draco's side of the story... i thought the title was pretty self explaitory but meh. DHr


My Side of the Story

Author's Note: I'm starting a new one simply because I've never been one to let inspiration slip past me so here goes, I have no idea how long it will be yet but I have a feeling it will be one of my best yet, this is going to be off the beaten trail for me as it will be my first Draco Malfoy one but I just can't stop thinking about Tom Felton lately so here goes! Well Ciao. )

I own nothing… except the plot

(((Third Person)))

Draco stretched and set the laptop back on the low coffee table in front of him and began scratching slowly at his stomach wonder where his sudden hunger had come from until he remembered that he had been stuck in his laptop for the better part of two days rereading and revising his greatest work so far, a new story that would, if all went according to plan, make its great debut on bookshelves everywhere on June 6th of this year. The chips and wires of his laptop held a story, one that was etched into Draco's memory the story of his first love, where she was, and where he stood with it now. Draco started to proof read it, just to make sure it was exactly right;

"Oh common Granger, just one dance with me. I'm not as bad as you think, I swear it." Draco said trying to pry the brunette from her spot at the small round tables set up around the Great Hall in celebration of their recent graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"How many times do I have to say no Draco?"

"I don't know, how many more times until you give up and say yes?" Draco asked giving her the same smirk that had silently taunted the 'Golden Trio' for almost 5 years at Hogwarts but now seemed; nicer, sweeter, and even pleasant in the right lighting.

"Oh fine Draco, I'll dance with you" Hermione said as she stood from her seat and threw her purse over the back of her chair.

"You will?" Draco asked with a look of pure disbelief crept across his face where the sly smirk he was known for had been only moments before.

"Well unless you don't want to anymore" Hermione said as she went to sit back down, toying with the boy's mind.

"Oh no you don't Granger, come on" Draco said before taking her hand and pulling her into the center of the dancing couples and friends as well as quiet a few of the professors.

The music seemed to come from no where as Hermione swayed gently to Draco's lead, watching her classmates as she went. Harry and Ginny could be seen grinning foolishly at each other as Harry's fingers laced with hers and he whispered something in her ear. Hermione knew what he was doing, Harry was proposing, and the sight of Ginny jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck was a good sign she had said yes. Hermione grinned, happy for her friends as he stare came upon Ron and Lavender who were snuggling close as the song blasted away, looking as though neither one cared about a thing in the world but being there with the other. Neville tried to slow dance with Luna who was apparently making it difficult by lashing around as you would have a techno song.

A laugh escaped Hermione's lips as she stopped watching all the other people dancing and looked up at Draco, his eyes though still the same ice blue seemed different, they no longer held hurt, pain or anger as they had only a few years before, in them Hermione could see care and love, the love of a friend, a true friend. Draco had changed and very much for the better.

"Granger"

"Yes?" Hermione asked blushing slightly as she broke the dreamy stare into Draco's eyes.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked as his expression changed from calm to nervous and Hermione could see the red in his cheeks as the words left his mouth.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me; it's not that hard a bloody question!" Draco said as the temper he still held from his earlier surfaced obviously scared of her answer.

"I love you as much as I can love a friend." Hermione responded not wanting to hurt his feelings but simply to tell the truth.

"I understand" Draco said as he felt rage build up inside him, and almost as if on cue Harry walked over and asked to but in.

Draco stepped aside and Hermione watched as he left the Great Hall looking upset.

"Harry please excuse me I have to go after him please." Hermione said before kissing Harry on the nose as she had done to both he and Ron since 5th year when their friendship deepened.

Hermione walked out into the hall and immediately knew where to look and headed towards the astronomy tower.

xxx

"Good bye" Draco whispered as he stood up on one of the turrets at the top of Hogwarts highest tower.

"Draco Malfoy, I shall never forgive you if you do that." Hermione declared with anger in her voice that her dear friend would attempt something so stupid.

Draco whipped around nearly losing his balance to see Hermione standing before him, her face was red and tear streaked as she stood with her wand drawn ready for anything he threw at her, the same pose he was so used to seeing from her, Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, I swear I wasn't doing anything," Draco stammered as he retrieved his footing and gracefully hopped back onto the floor. "See." He gave her his signature smirk before turning to walk down the stairs.

"Why were you up here?" Hermione asked with a dangerous tone in her trembling voice.

"The view of course" Draco said keeping his exterior calm and collected.

_Just let me jump Granger it's not like you care._ Draco thought as he watched his friend start to tremble.

"Don't lie to me" Hermione said as she started to give in to her body and shook violently.

"Fine I was going to jump, why do you care?" Draco asked as a harsh voice he hadn't heard in almost two years leapt from his throat and tears filled his ice blue eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say all she could do was brush the tender blonde lock that hung limp over his forehead.

As she touched his skin Draco felt his whole body surge with energy, with the love and compassion that one girl held. He felt himself shudder as she stared at him with her deep mysterious eyes, never breaking contact she stepped closer again.

"Hermione" Draco said as he shivered, in a good way.

"I know" Hermione said before carefully bringing her lips to his as they both felt the warmth and the love that traveled as her lips softly caressed his in the cool night air.

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco asked when they broke apart, with a look of shock and pure bliss on his face.

"Because I can" Hermione said very matter of factly before taking his hand. "Dance with me Draco."

The couple swayed to an unspoken tune in the night air, the stars overhead twinkled and glittered as they danced.

"Hermione, marry me?"

"No Draco I won't marry you." Hermione said before turning and leaving.

_Why did you do that to me? Why would you stand there and play with me while I sit here, slacked jaw, with nothing to say. _Draco thought before looking out over the grounds.

"I can't just leave and hurt all my friends" Draco said to himself as he watched the silent night pass slowly by. "If her friendship is all I can have then it's all I'm going to take."

And with that Draco went to rejoin the party below and put Hermione A. Granger out of his head.

XoX

"Thank you for driving me to the airport Draco" Hermione said as she grabbed her two suitcases from his trunk and hauled them onto the waiting cart.

"Let me walk you in" Draco said as he pushed his friends cart into the main lobby of the airport.

Draco helped Hermione through customs and with all her boarding passes and stood with her in the flight wait area. When the dreaded voice came over the intercom Draco sighed silently.

_This is the last time you're going to see her in a long time _Draco thought as he walked her to the gate.

"Have a good flight, and don't forget to call when you get there. If I don't see an owl from you within the week I'm coming after you" Draco said as he hugged Hermione trying to hold his breath so he could keep her scent forever.

"Bye Draco." Hermione said very simply before turning and walking through the gate, the gate that stopped Draco from touching her and alighting all those feelings inside her. She waved and then disappeared from sight.

XoX

Draco finished reading just as he heard the door open and an angry grunt come from the front of the house.

"Need any help darling?" Draco asked the rather large woman carrying at least 9 bags filled to the brim with baby things.

"Ya, next time, you have the god damn baby." She said gruffly before dropping the bags at the door and making her way towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea when she saw the laptop sitting outside attached to the printer that was kicking out paper like its life depended on it. "You finished?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yep" He answered proudly as he carried the bags into the kitchen and dumped them on top of the island.

"Did you forget anything?" the woman asked hugging the man and pulling him as close as her stomach would allow.

"Only one thing"

"What would that be" she asked toying the one little piece of hair he always left hanging.

"The part where you came back" Draco said as he pressed his lips up against Hermione's feeling the same heat and feeling as the first time they kissed.

Author's Note: I'm going to attach at the end 'the part where you come back' as Draco calls it on the end ok?

The Part Where You Come Back

An hour later a page came on in the airport, Draco didn't know why he was there but he was.

"Would a Mister Draco Malfoy please come to the front desk and pick up the item he forgot today?" asked the polite woman's voice.

When Draco got to the front desk the woman who the polite voice belonged to stood with a large grin on her face.

"I didn't forget anything" Draco tried to explain.

"You sure about that?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Draco spun around and shook his head when he saw his 'forgotten item' there she was Hermione Granger, the girl who an hour ago Draco had put on a plane to Maine.

"Hermione" Draco said rooted on the spot as he watched her slowly stride towards him.

"Nice to see you too" Hermione said coyly before throwing her arms around him and kissing him.


End file.
